Bro, that would bite
by Hoprabbit
Summary: HnKnA Manga fic. Elliot's friend that he had destroyed the clock of is elaborated on. "I was a role holder with the simple g- duty of fetching supplies. ...Julius will never let on that I was his gopher." - Andrew Valek, Julius' main crony


**/Rant**. Everybody in these stories with OCs fall down the goddamn rabbit hole(or the looking glass for those more adventurous who are stil; reusing the same storyline). Well, you know what? NO. I've always wanted to do something different with these stories with an OC, but you really can't without repeating someone. I'll try to do something a bit less repeated. **/rant**

Elliot's friend. The one that he'd promised to let die and destroy the clock of. The one that had had just that happen. Well, here we go. Hope this is somewhat original. ;D I also added a bit of made up info, but there's no way of knowing what is or isn't true, right?

* * *

I'd been a pretty good guy, you know. Only killed people if I had to, stayed out of the way, and didn't really want to_ die_ and be _born again._ But hey, I guess I was a teenager then... Okay, I always was a teenager(aging is an iffy thing in Wonderland. Once you hit your predetermined age(i.e. servants go til they die of old...itude... but people like Blood or Vivaldi had to get a little time in to look the part. Obviously, with the whole intermediate switching of time-of-day, it was a bit difficult to know exactly who was what age.) but that's not the point. I had this rebellious thing and being replaced sounded like hell. All your friends then know the new you rather than the old you, and you've got nobody to tell you who the hell Andrew Valek was.

I'll tell you who the hell I was. I was a role holder with the simple goddamn duty of fetching supplies. I'll tell you one thing, Julius will never let on that I was his gopher. He can't believe he lost me. Not because I was great(God, seeing Alice and Ace from wherever-the-hell-I-am now I realize what I should have been doing. But I'll tell you one thing...My coffee always blew Monrey away. And I'll take the victory.) but because I was one of the few clocks he hadn't gotten back in good enough shape to fix, and I was a roleholder. Bad break for neutral territory.

Much like Elliot and Peter and Boris, I had the whole animal thing going on. I was a dog, ears and tails and shape shifting abilities. You know, woof woof, 'fetch, Rover!', all that jazz. Green hair, which was pretty different, I'll admit. Hair a bit like Airays'. Had a habit of cocking one ear when I was confused. Wore a nice tux and tie, unlike everyone else who insists on dressing up lie they're on masquerade in human-land. It looked funny with my unprofessional green hair, though, which made me totally love it.

I'd never really been in a fight till that day. Its still pretty unclear WHO exactly clipped me in the side before I went down, But I'm fairly sure it's my current warden. Something or other with a joker in it. He treats me okay, though I'm little upset he doesn't have to feed me for me to stay 'alive', I miss eating.

Anyway.

All of a sudden, this weird flash of red, black ,and white had smacked into my side, right below my ribs. Something had clicked really bad, and I saw a flash of metal as I pulled out my weapon(it spawned from a pocket hanky. How lame) and fired bullets somewhere. Something hit me in the face, I saw flashes of red, black, heard some dull thuds, and I figured I was dead.

Soon enough, the creepy afterimage guys showed up, confiscating my body. I sort of floated above the clock, invisible to passerby. Since I was the guy in charge of getting clocks at this point, I wsn't exactly sure who'd take it upon themselves to realize I'd been murdered. Somewhere. I'm pretty sure it was somewhere close to Hatter mansion, because the current gatekeeper(back then there was only one.) had gone wandering and found me. Apparently I was recognizable as Elliot's friend, because the guy brought me back to Elliot and dropped my damn clock on the floor. I mean, seriously, I know I was about to get destroyed, but really? You had to bust a few MORE cogs loose?

That's where it got fucking weird. Elliot cried a bit, obviously unaware I really kind of liked being dead, not having chores and the like. I was almost looking forward to whatever I was going to have to do to come back to life. I'd helped Julius before, and the resulting people only had a few quirks, like stammering or an eye tick. Usually they died soon enough after Julius didn't even care I'd screwed up. And I'd gotten better at it, which meant in the rare times we had all the bits we needed and Julius had a full cup of coffee, we could work together.

But of course, Elliot was only dwelling on what I'd said a week ago.

"Dude, man, it's gotta suck to die and get brought back." I was a teenager. Seriously, we both were. Now Elliot's grown up a bit, but he's till kind of childish. There we were, sitting in his room, listening to Blood scream at him about the smell of carrots, and us both playing with some random weapon at his disposal, and I'd said that. Of course, Elliot had an opinion too.

"Bro, that would bite."

"If you die, man, I'm making sure you don't come back."

"Me too, man."

And we'd done one of those now-retarded knuckle touches and smiled and gone back to pointing weaponry at each other wtiout much real intention of shooting, and the out the window with serious intent to shoot. I later learned Boris had also played this game, but Alice had persuaded him to quit it. Manipulative bitch. I wanted to live on in some way.

So of course, Elliot checked to make sure no one was hanging around(he hadn't known Ace was a replacement crony for me yet; neither did I) really, really quickly, missing Ace, who hung out in the window within a hundred feet, and shot my damned clock into a millino pieces, plus another for good measure.

That was the most pain I had ever experienced, in or outside of my body or life. It was like a jackhammer had landed in my brain through a hole in my skull and turned on full force. It split my ghost apart too. I knew I was GONE. And somehow, I floated to wherever-the-hell-I-am and got imprisoned as if I had a physical body. Since I'm dead, I have no needs or speech, just long though periods and staring at some of the other presumably hopelessly broken clock people. Which is also pretty damn mindblowing, seeing as we all kinda change. We're the soul of the clock, not the person. Listen to me, I sound like I'm on crack. Anyway.

It's pretty dull. I'm hoping someone will show up and let us all back. I'd be glad to not be Andrew Valek anymore if it meant I got to eat and speak and see people. I only really had one friend, Elliot, and some outsider chick everybody fell for but left in a week, but I still want to go back.

Until then, I'll just be content with the fact that if I open my mouth loud enough and try to scream, Nightmare holds his ears and winces. I guess I'm a banshee.

Come on, somebody. Save me. And for GOD'S sake, when you do, bring a nice big chocolate chip cookie, I want to see the look on whatever-his-name-is-plus-Joker's face as I soil his precious marble floor of doom with my crumbs of win. Hope to see you soon.

* * *

Hmm. I rather like this Andrew Valek character. Maybe I should use him more often. ;D

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
